Every Love Story Begins With A kiss
by GaaraOfTheSand1
Summary: K is searching for Shuichi, what happens when he finds Yuki instead? WARNING CONTAINS YAOI. Oneshot


**Title:** Every Love Begins With A Kiss

**Author:** GaaraOfTheSand1

**Pairing:** YukiXK

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Yuki, K or any other Gravitation characters (cries) but I'd like to know the guy who does.

**Warning:** Will contain yaoi!

**Every Love Begins With A Kiss **

9:15 outside Shuichi's apartment door.

_Knock. Knock._

This is so annoying, why cant Shuichi ever be where he says he's going to be, thought a very irritated K. He leaned up against the wall in Shuichi's apartment building and rubbed at his chest, the shoulder holsters he was wearing were becoming itchy. K sighed and looked up at the ceiling reminiscing over the time he had when he was younger, living in America, being Ryuichi's manager (big mistake) he shook his head and turned back to the door. Banging on the door this time, K made sure he was heard.

Five minutes later he heard footsteps. The front door was flung open and a pissed off and half naked Yuki stood in the doorframe. K could do nothing but stare. Yuki was wearing nothing but silk pyjama bottoms, black, which defined his perfect hips and navel. His bare chest boasted a six-pack and flat stomach. K's mouth fell open as his eyes wondered down Yuki's slim body.

"What do you want," demanded Yuki. _Cough. Cough._ "Hello, anyone at home in there?" K blushed as he realised that he was staring at Shuichi's lover.

"Umm…I…Err." It took K a few second to compose himself. "Hi, I'm K, Shuichi's band manager. I was wondering if Shuichi was here. He didn't show up to see the finished results of the band video we created for his song _Spicy Marmalade"_

"No he's not here, he said that he had some stuff to do and took off this morning," explained Yuki.

**Yuki POV**

I think I've developed a writer's block, and this continuous banging at my door is giving me a headache, which isn't helping much. Oh well might as well answer it as they seem so persistent. I got up and walked down the hall to the entrance door. The pounding on it got harder and started to shake the hinges, threatening them to shake loose in protest at such treatment. I sighed; this guy had better have a good reason for treating my door like this. I opened the door. A man stood there, older than me, fist raised to bang on the door once more. There was no doubt that this man was the cause of the insane banging. "What do you want?" I asked him, none too politely, but hey, I was pissed, cant blame a guy for that. There was no answer, instead the mans eyes travelled over my body in a way to weird for words but I'll try anyway. You know when a girl gets introduced to a guy by one of her friends, and they look the guy up and down to see if the guy is hot enough to be worthy of making the ex boyfriend jealous, well it was like that.. I gave a fake cough to get his attention. "Hello, anyone at home in there?" I asked. His face developed a slight tinge of red, which deepened as he realised he had been staring. My god did he look hot, I inwardly gasped at this thought as I started to get hard, damn I needed a cold shower.

"Umm…I…Err." He stuttered, awww sooooo cute. It took him awhile to compose himself. "Hi, I'm K, Shuichi's band manager. I was wondering if Shuichi was here? He didn't show up to see the finished results of the band video we created for his song _Spicy Marmalade"_

K. The name rung a bell in my mind, yes Shuichi had mentioned him, didn't he also say that this guy liked carrying guns and hand grenades? "No he's not here, he said that he had some stuff to do and took off this morning," I explained to him. Maybe I should invite this hottie in. This will be interesting, I wonder if I can get him to 'come out of his shell' so to speak.

**Normal POV**

Yuki leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his eyes. Shuichi was his lover but recently Yuki had been getting bored with him. They had had a fight this morning and Shuichi walked off saying that he had some stuff to do.

"Why don't you come in and wait, Shuichi may be back soon, im not sure," said Yuki.

K accepted the offer and Yuki pressed himself into the doorframe to allow K access to his apartment. K walked in, trying to avoid touching Yuki, but failing miserably. K brushed the side of Yuki.

"I…I…I'm sorry," stuttered a flustered K, moving as close to the opposite wall as possible. It was so unlike K to be this awkward around other men. Yuki smirked as he saw the older man flush for the second time in 10 minutes. This will be fun, Yuki decided.

**K's POV**

"Why don't you come in and wait, Shuichi may be back soon, im not sure," said Yuki. I accepted the offer, though im not sure why. This Yuki made me feel something I haven't felt in years, I was stunned at my own feelings, they were so strong, and they made me feel awkward. I tried to avoid Yuki as I stepped in to the apartment. However he wasn't making it easy, he was pressed up against the frame leaving little room for manoeuvre. I brushed against him. "I…I…I'm sorry," I stuttered, damn it I was stuttering, whatever next, oh god mow im blushing. That man. What is it about that man? Could I possible be attracted to him? I have to be careful, if I do anything with Yuki then I could jeopardise the future of _bad luck._

"The living room is just down the hall," said Yuki, pointing straight ahead. I walked down the hall into a spacious room, very minimalistic. It consisted of a couch, a table, one TV and a large glass window running the entire length of one of the apartment walls.

"So do you have any idea when Shuichi might be back?" I asked whilst seating myself on the couch.

"Actually I haven't been that straight with you. We broke up this morning, he left and I haven't seen him since. He should be ok though, he said he had some stuff to sort out. He won't be back tonight." Yuki hung his head.

I know I shouldn't take advantage of anything like that but the younger man just looked so cute sitting on the arm of the couch with his head down. I could feel my body reacting against my will. The hairs on my arms stood on end as if I'd just been jolted with static electricity. I was hardening at the sight of Yuki's sorrow and I wanted to make him better.

A small sob snapped me out of my daydream, this usually emotionally devoid man was crying. I shifted closer to Yuki and pulled him on to the couch. I put my hand on his back moving it in those useless circles, like people do when they comfort friends. It seemed to work, he stopped crying. I lifted his chin with my thumb and forefinger whilst brushing the hair out of his face with the other hand.

He just looked so helpless, but so hot. Without thinking I moved my hand from his chin to cup his left cheek and I moved my mouth to his. Lightly brushing our lips together we kissed.

**Yuki's POV**

K moved his hand from my chin to my cheek. I was surprised; I thought that it would take more that a few sobs to get him to do anything. He moved his mouth to mine and they touched in the lightest of kisses, as though he was afraid. I moved my hand to the back of Ks head. Gripping his head hard I crushed our mouths together. Ks tongue pokes out and brushed my lips begging for an entrance, who was I to deny it. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped my lips; I couldn't stop it.

K stopped the kiss. He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes, asking a silent question. _Do you really want to do this? _I nodded and he crushed our lips together once more, this time with no hesitation. He pushed me on to the couch so I was lying down. He straddled my waist still kissing me. His tongue probed my mouth massaging my tongue with his. He ran his hands down my chest taking his time to pull and tease my nipples earning another moan from me. Not satisfied by the moan he got from me he continued to tease my nipples harder. A louder moan of pleasure escaped me, and his mouth left my and left butterfly kisses down my jaw and neck. He sucked at my neck leaving a red mark there. His hands continued their journey down my chest stopping at my waistband. K's eyes lifted to mine again, asking once more if I was still ok with this. I nodded again and he stripped me of my pyjama bottoms.

**K's POV**

I stripped Yuki of his black silk pyjama bottoms and stared at the sight that greeted me. Yuki was very long and very large. I lowered my mouth to his shaft and I sucked long and hard on him. Yuki arched his body and cried out, hips thrusting to push his length deeper into my mouth. I pulled back until just the tip of him remained inside me. I ran my tongue over his shaft earning another moan from him. It made him shudder. I ran my hands over his balls and drove myself down his shaft, struggling to hold the width of him in my mouth. Yuki had gotten harder making it difficult to breath and swallow. I pulled back as he threatened to cum.

I sat up and got off of him. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly; almost teasingly I shrugged it off. Next went my shoes, trousers and boxers that I kicked to the side. I removed my shoulder holster and left Yuki with a great view of my toned, tanned body.

He got up and walked towards me and we once again brought our lips together in a crushing lock, arms touching, feeling, and stroking each other.

I turned him around and bent him over the table. "Are you ready for this" I whispered in Yuki's ear. He whimpered in reply. I forced my long hard shaft into him, leaving it there for a moment to let him get used to the intrusion. He screamed on first contact and then his hip arched back to let me know that he was all right and that he wanted more.

I thrust into him slowly backward and forward letting him get used to the rhythm. Gradually getting harder and more forceful. I found my rhythm; it was hard, fast and forceful. A shiver went through Yuki, sending a shiver through me. Yuki screamed as the pace picked up. I gritted my teeth in an attempt not to cry out as I released into him. I pulled back panting, I drew my shaft out of his warmth. I encircled my arms around Yuki and lead him to his couch. Lying down with him I pulled a blanket over the younger man and myself.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I came here looking for Shuichi and ended up sleeping with his lover. I fell asleep with this on my mind.

**Yuki's POV**

K released into me and pulled himself out. Encircling me with his arms he led me to the couch, covering us both with a blanket he fell asleep. I held still but eventually fell asleep as well, a small smile tugging at my lips.

**A.N. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it, if not then let me know. If theres anything that you think needs improving i'll have ago at sorting it out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
